Lunar Surprise
by Kisella the Silver
Summary: Takes place after the Night Elves join the Alliance. A young Night Elf Girl find her place in the mighty Tree Society again! Story 1 in a mini series!


For all the Warriors out there! And what is the Lunar Festival!?

The Lunar Festival was in full swing. Anyone who was anyone attended the large party held every year in Moonglade. The Ceraion Circle assured peace throughout their place of study and worship, making sure many were too drunk to cause any problems. It was to celebrate the year the Night Elves new moon rise and their new year. Moonglade bustled with activity as all races seem to co exist for only a few moments of party, drinking, and dancing.

To her, it was all the same. The Druids could be stark nude in what Elune gave then and she would twitch an ear in annoyance. The only reason she came here was a few of her friends dragged her here. Her eyes locked on a very friendly Undead, who was attempting to flirt with one of her friends, but was too damn drunk to realize it. The young Night Elf sighed softly and walked away from the whole thing.

Quietly, she sat on the edge of the large lake that surrounded Moonglade. She had no idea why she even bothered to show up for anything Night Elf. She despised her bloodline and everything it stood for. Since she was little, she was always surrounded by warrior elves who could of done so much better but settled for being walked all over by those 'higher' in the tree of command. She closed her eyes and pulled her chain mail helm off. Her long ears were tied back behind her head by a piece of silk. Her hair looked as if it had been dyed black, but you could see hints of a beautiful sea green blue coming through at the roots.

She looked as if she was trying to be someone else. She wore nothing elf or carried any blades that were elf. It wasn't that she was ashamed of being an elf, but people were cruel on the outside... Especially humans. When she was younger she followed her father on an expedition to Stormwind. He was going there to talk with one of their generals about opening up a training camp for both their species and left her to explore the large city.

She remembered waking up in the hospital and a very displeased father. The guards told him that it was her who started the fight with three teenagers, but it was them who started it... And it was all because of her ears! Her father severely disciplined her and she was sent off to a Night Elf warrior camp. After that, she never saw her family again. She struggled in Warrior camp and failed tests. Many of her mentors considered her a bad seed and it seemed the rest of the tree world considered it too.

It took a long time for that image to be erased. It was lots of work helping humans and other races before she was given her warrior title. She even took time to go and find her father, only to be shunned by him. The young elf tried many times to gain acceptance back into her father's loving embrace, but every time was met with failure. Slowly the elf shook her shook the thoughts from her head and looked back out on the lake.

"That's not good for your ears. If you keep doing that they'll stay like that." Her eyes widened to the deep rich sound of the voice behind her. She would recognize that baritone voice anywhere. She growled, showing one of her fangs. "We have nothing to speak of!"

Out of the corner of her eye she could see him sit down. Deep rich purple hair laid about his shoulders like a mane as the spikes on his plate poked through. His armor was all black, aside from his helm, which was just a simple tree bark-like ornament. The male elf's face was loose, relaxed. His dark purple skin glinted from the reflection of light from the lake. Yellow eyes looked to the water.

His ears lowered slightly. "My child-"

She stood up angrily. How DARE he even say that! "You are not my father! I am not your daughter! You made that clear as rain on leaves that day we got home!" She snarled at him, which made the male's ears perk. And he slowly stood up, looking down at her. He knew he had said a lot of things to her that day. Mostly how he was disappointed and how she brought shame to her household.

"You talked dark, my daughter. I did not want you to end up like me..." He closed his eyes. "Shunning you was the worst idea I ever had. But... I had to do what was right for you..." He opened his eyes and smiled a little. "Just look at you. If you would of stayed with me you wouldn't be the beautiful warrior you are today. Just look at you... So much like your mother. And she would be proud that you survived."

She looked up to her father, an ear twitching under the cloth, wanting to be free. He gently went behind her head and untied the cloth. Her beautiful long light purple ears sprang out to the sides of her head and twitched in their freedom. His hands ran in her hair. "What did you do to your head?"

"It's called dye..."

He sighed softly and gently grabbed her by the arm. "It's coming out. No self respecting Night Elf daughter of mine will be caught dead in battle with that... That disgraceful color in her hair!" She blinked, looking up to her father as her ears lowered to her shoulders....

He was right. It came out. She whimpered itching her scalp as the thick fumes of birchwood and something called bleach wafted out of the small hut. Her father made the itching even worse as she started taking a brush through her hair as to inspect every layer of her head to make sure it was out. He gave a stern nod in satisfaction. "There, you look more like the way you were born then some circus clown."

"I don't understand."

"You don't understand what?" He cocked his head a little trying to read her face.

She finally turned to him, making eye contact. "Out of all the years, years! Father! Why are you caring about me now!? Why!?" The male elf was silent for a second before a smile graced his face. And he pulled her into a tight embrace. "Because I lost someone important to me. I lost my little girl all because I was too stuck up in my duties to the world. It took a long time for me to get the courage to tell you how I feel... I am so sorry my sweet daughter."

Tears welded up in the young elf's eyes and she snuggled into her father's plate. She didn't care how much it hurt or how cold it was, this was her father, her daddy. The only person in the whole world that meant more to her then anything she could think of. And now he wished to make amends for it! Her father held her close, smiling as a few tears trickled down his face. "I love you."

She smiled, snuggling even more. "I love you too papa."


End file.
